Love Story
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Cause you were Romeo, I was the scarlett letter, and my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet." But you were everything to me, and I was begging you, please don't go...


Hey, again, everyone! Fair warning, this story isn't exactly about certain House characters. It's actually about their kids. (big grin) But it's cute. It was inspired by Taylor Swift's song Love Story, which is a very pretty song. So enjoy, and please remember to review!

Disclaimer: The only characters I claim are Juliet and Cameron. Heh...

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Juliet Wilson adjusted the straps of her backpack as she wandered down the front steps of her school.

In the front of the school, leaning against a large oak tree, was a young boy with cerulean eyes and his arms crossed over his chest. He saw a brown eyed girl with long brown curls coming down the steps, and a small smile tugged at his lips. She was beautiful, and he tipped his head to the side and studied her.

Closing her eyes, she could almost see them dancing together in a time long gone, with gowns and beautiful music.

Opening her eyes again, she saw him make his way through the crowd of other students, until he was in front of her. Her mouth suddenly went dry.

He held his hand out, smiling devilishly. "I'm Cameron."

His blue eyes were incredibly striking, and she placed her delicate hand in his. "I'm Juliet," she whispered.

His smile widened. "Going home?"

She nodded, motioning to the street. "I walk."

"Want a ride?"

She almost said no, but his dancing eyes were so compelling... "Okay."

He led her out to his car, grinning as she climbed in and buckled her seatbelt.

The school quickly disappeared behind them, and she felt an unimaginable freedom as she felt the wind blowing through her tangled hair. She let out a loud laugh, making him grin harder.

_We were both young when I first saw you _

_I closed my eyes and the flashback starts _

_I'm standing there _

_On a balcony in summer air _

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns _

_See you make your way through the crowd _

_And say hello _

_Little did I know_

Too soon they were pulling into her driveway, and she turned and smiled at him. "Thanks for the ride."

He swiped his hand through his chestnut hair. "Anytime."

Something about his smile was so familiar, so comforting... Without thinking, she leaned forward and brushed her glossy lips lightly against his.

He reached out and buried his fingers in her thick hair, gently guiding her closer.

When the kiss ended, she pulled back, searching his eyes. "Come inside with me?"

He nodded. "Only if there's food."

She laughed as she pushed the passenger door open and got out. He got out, and she led him to the front door of her home. Pulling out her key, she unlocked the door and went inside, with him right behind her.

He shut the door, brushing off a strange feeling of deja vu that he had been in his house before.

Taking him by the hand, she led him into the living room and to the couch. "Do you want to watch a movie?" she asked softly.

He shook his head, sitting down with her on the couch. He couldn't get the feel of her kiss off of his lips, and he didn't want to. He wanted it again. Turning his head, he leaned over and captured her lips with his, running his hand over her side.

She gladly submitted to his kiss, snuggling closer to him until she was nearly in his lap.

The front door opened, and Wilson looked in horror at the sight in front of him. "Juliet!"

Julie instantly pulled away from Cameron. "Daddy?"

His face was stormy, and he pointed at his only daughter. "Get upstairs, now," he growled.

Looking at Cameron helplessly, she stood up and headed for the stairs. But she didn't go to her room. Instead she sat down on the stairs.

Wilson looked at Cameron again, furious. But he was still able to observe the hair, the eyes, the nose... He paled a little. This was House's son, his former best friend. There was no mistaking the resemblance.

Shaking his head, he said lowly, "Get out, and stay away from Juliet."

"Daddy, please don't!" Juliet begged from the top of the stairs. She couldn't explain her instant, intense bond with Cameron, but all she knew was that her daddy couldn't do this. "Cameron, please don't go."

"Juliet, stay out of this!" he snapped. He pointed at Cameron again. "Get out."

Looking at the stairs, Cameron couldn't help but feel guilty. Slowly he walked out of the house. This wasn't over...

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles _

_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"_

_And I was crying on the staircase _

_Begging you, please don't go _

_And I said _

The next night, Juliet snuck out of her bedroom and down to the street. Just because her daddy wouldn't let her see Cameron didn't mean that she couldn't meet him at school. Now she knew where he lived, and she was going to see him.

Cameron was laying in his bed, wide awake, when he heard a soft clacking at his window. Surprised, he climbed out of his bed and went to the window. Opening it up, he was shocked to see Juliet on the ground. "What are you doing here?" he hissed.

"Seeing you! Get down here!"

He stared at her for a moment. "Stay there!" Quickly throwing on a t-shirt and jeans, he grabbed his keys and snuck out of the house, easily finding her again.

When she saw him again, a warmth spread through her, and she smiled.

"Are you nuts?" he demanded, grabbing her shoulders.

She shook her head. "I had to see you."

"But your dad hates me."

"I don't care." She leaned up and kissed him softly.

"But, Jules-"

"Please, let's just get out of here, so we can be alone."

A devilish grin appeared on his face. "Away we go."

She sighed in relief as they slipped to his car and drove away.

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone _

_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run _

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess _

_It's a love story _

_Baby, just say yes_

Juliet slipped out of her house again, sneaking away to the place that they had been meeting almost every night for the past month. She couldn't stay away from him, and tonight she was going to tell him just that.

She saw him skipping pebbles across the pond in the pale moonlight, and silently she approached him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

He turned around and kissed her head, then rested his head there, his arms winding around her small frame and holding her protectively.

Hearing his heart beating rapidly in her ear, she whispered, "I love you, Cameron."

He smiled in the darkness. "I... I love you, too, Jules."

She sighed contently, never wanting to let him go again.

Gently he picked her up and laid her on a blanket on the grass, then snuggled into her.

She gently stroked his hair as she stared up at the pale moon and millions of stars, wishing that they didn't have to hide like this.

Hours flew by, and finally Cameron said, "We have to go back, baby."

She shook her head as he got on his knees. "No, Cam. Please, don't go..."

He kissed her forehead. "You know we have to. But not forever," he promised.

She nodded, leaning over to kiss him again.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you _

_We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew _

_So close your eyes _

_Escape this town for a little while_

_Cause you were Romeo, I was the scarlett letter _

_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"_

_But you were everything to me _

_I was begging you, please don't go _

_And I said_

She snuck back into the house quietly, but not quietly enough. As she climbed into the window of her room, the lights came on, and she looked up. Her daddy was standing in the door of her room, furious. "Were you with him?"

She looked down at the floor.

"Juliet, I told you to stay away from him!"

"I love him, Dad!"

Wilson's jaw dropped. "You're too young. You don't know what love is."

"I'm almost eighteen. I'm not a kid, and I know I love him."

"You don't even know him!"

Glaring, she went to her dresser and pulled out a crumpled picture of her and Cameron as children. "I've known him my whole life!"

Wilson paled. "How.. How do you... even remember that?"

"I do! And I know that I love him!"

"I don't want you to ever see-"

"I don't know why you hate him so much, but I don't care. You can't stop me from seeing him." She slammed the door in his face, then slid to the floor, burying her face in her knees.

On the dresser sat her phone, and finally she looked up at it. Standing up, she grabbed it and dialed his number, sniffling. When he answered, she said, "I have to see you. Please."

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone _

_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run _

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess _

_It's a love story _

_Baby, just say yes_

He found her by their pond, her knees drawn up to her chest and her hair blowing in the wind. Silently he sat down beside her and drew her into his side. "What is it?" he whispered, kissing her head.

She rested her head on his shoulder. "They're trying to tell me how I feel." She snuggled closer to him. "He says that I don't know what love is because I'm just seventeen."

Cameron scoffed. "That's retarded."

"I know!" She looked up at him, her brown eyes filled with hope. "And I know I love you."

He lowered his head and kissed her softly, then lowered her to the grass. "I love you, too," he whispered, toying with the buttons on her shirt.

She swallowed hard. He had been so patient with her, and she wanted him. It felt right. Letting out a deep breath, she reached out and gently pulled his KISS shirt over his head.

"Are you sure?" he whispered as she tossed the shirt aside.

She nodded, trembling in anticipation.

He gave her the sweetest, gentlest smile he could muster, then lowered his mouth to hers again.

_Romeo, save me _

_They try to tell me how to feel _

_This love is difficult, but it's real _

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess _

_It's a love story _

_Baby, just say yes_

Juliet stood at the edge of the pond, staring down at her reflection. She had been waiting for an hour for Cameron, but he still wasn't there. He had promised to be there.

She sighed and looked up at the sky. Maybe her daddy was right. Maybe she should have listened to him and never gotten involved with Cameron. Maybe this was all her fault. Maybe...

Another hour passed, and she watched as the sun began to sink beyond the horizon. This was a bad idea. She sighed and started to walk away.

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around_

_My faith in you is fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town_

_And I said_

"Juliet!"

She spun around, relieved when she saw Cameron running toward her. Holding her arms out, she waited for him to come to her.

But he didn't. Instead, he fell to his knee in the grass in front of her, and she gasped, holding her hand to her mouth.

He smiled hopefully up at her, pulling a diamond ring out of his pocket. "Juliet..." He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "You'll never have to be alone again."

She sniffled and held his hand.

"I love you, and that's all I need to know."

"I love you, too," she managed.

"I already talked to your dad. Please, just say yes..."

Laughing wetly, she dropped to her knees and threw her arms around his neck. "Yes," she whispered.

He laughed loudly and stood up, spinning them both around in circles as they both laughed and cried.

_Romeo, save me _

_I've been feeling so alone _

_I keep waiting for you, but you never come _

_Is this in my head?_

_I don't know what to think _

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring _

_And said_

_Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone _

_I love you and that's all I really know _

_I talked to your dad _

_Go pick out a white dress _

_It's a love story _

_Baby, just say yes_

_Cause we were both young _

_When I first saw you_

The End...?

A/N: Well, how about that? I'm toying with the idea of a sequel, following Juliet and Cameron. What do ya'll think? Review, please!


End file.
